Sheik Yerbouti
Sheik Yerbouti is a live double album with studio elements[1][2][3] by Frank Zappa made up of material recorded in 1977 and 1978. It was first released on March 3, 1979as the first release on Zappa Records. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Sound-icon.png (song sample, 600Kb) Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sheik_Yerbouti# hide *1 Background *2 Inspiration *3 Writing and recording *4 Reception *5 Track listing *6 Personnel **6.1 Musicians **6.2 Production staff *7 Charts *8 References Backgroundhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Sheik_Yerbouti&action=edit&section=1 edit Sheik Yerbouti represented a major turning point in Zappa's career. The first album to be released on his own eponymous label after his departure from Warner Bros. Records, it emphasized the comedic aspect of his lyrics more than ever before, beginning a period of increased record sales and mainstream media attention. Sheik Yerbouti remains Zappa's biggest selling album worldwide with over 2 million units sold to date. Inspirationhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Sheik_Yerbouti&action=edit&section=2 edit The title is a play on words; Zappa appears on the cover in character in Arab headdress, and the name, meant to resemble an Arabic transcription, is pronounced like the title of KC and the Sunshine Band's 1976 disco hit "Shake Your Booty". The album featured Zappa's satirical and otherwise humorous or offensive material. "Bobby Brown" is well-known worldwide, except for the USA, where it was banned from airplay due to its sexually explicit lyrics. "I Have Been in You" pokes fun at Peter Frampton's 1977 hit "I'm in You" while maintaining a sexually driven structure. "Dancin' Fool", a Grammy nominee, became a popular disco hit despite its obvious parodical reflection of disco music. "Flakes", about the lousiness of laborers inCalifornia, includes a parody of Bob Dylan. "Jewish Princess", a humorous look at Jewish stereotyping, attracted attention from the Anti-Defamation League, to which Zappa denied an apology, arguing: "Unlike the unicorn, such creatures do exist — and deserve to be 'commemorated' with their own special opus".[4] Some of Zappa's solos from the album began life as improvisations from Zappa's earlier work. "Rat Tomago" was edited from a performance of "The Torture Never Stops", which originally appeared on Zoot Allures; "The Sheik Yerbouti Tango" likewise from a live "Little House I Used to Live In", originally a Burnt Weeny Sandwich''track. The song "City of Tiny Lites" featured an animation video made by Bruce Bickford which was featured on the Old Grey Whistle Test. Writing and recordinghttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Sheik_Yerbouti&action=edit&section=3 edit Most of the tracks were recorded live, then extensively overdubbed in the studio. "Rat Tomago" is bookended by two brief pieces of musique concrète, constructed of studio dialogue, sound effects, and assorted musical fragments. In making "Rubber Shirt", Zappa combined a track of Terry Bozzio playing drums in one musical setting with one of Patrick O'Hearn playing bass in another, and totally different, musical setting. The tracks differed in time signature and in tempo. Zappa referred to this technique as xenochrony. Nearly every song on the album features numerous overdubs. The album was also notable for being the career break of noted producer and engineer Joe Chiccarelli.[5] In an interview with HitQuarters, Chiccarelli said: "Zappa's engineer couldn’t make the session and so he decided to take a chance on me. I’m so thankful ever since that day because he gave me a career."[5] Receptionhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Sheik_Yerbouti&action=edit&section=4 edit Initially, the album was met with mixed reviews, due to the controversy of its lyrical content. The album remains a cult favorite among Zappa fans to this day. The song "Bobby Brown" was extremely popular in Scandinavia. Zappa was reportedly so astounded by its success, that he wanted CBS to hire an anthropologist to study why the song became such a big hit.[9] Track listinghttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Sheik_Yerbouti&action=edit&section=5 edit All songs composed, written and arranged by Frank Zappa except where noted. Dates & venues infos from Information Is Not Knowledge Personnelhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Sheik_Yerbouti&action=edit&section=6 edit Musicianshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Sheik_Yerbouti&action=edit&section=7 edit *Frank Zappa – lead guitar, vocals, arranger, composer, producer, remixing *Adrian Belew – rhythm guitar, vocals, Bob Dylan impersonation *Patrick O'Hearn – bass, vocals *Terry Bozzio – drums, vocals *Ed Mann – percussion, vocals *Tommy Mars – keyboards, vocals *Peter Wolf – keyboards, butter, flora margarine *David Ocker – clarinet on "Wild Love" *Davey Moire – backing vocals, engineer *Andre Lewis – backing vocals *Napoleon Murphy Brock – backing vocals *Randy Thornton – backing vocals Production staffhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Sheik_Yerbouti&action=edit&section=8 edit *Bob Stone – digital remastering *Joe Chiccarelli – remixing, overdub engineer *Lynn Goldsmith – photography, cover photo *Peter Henderson – engineer *Jon Walls – engineer *Bob Ludwig – mastering engineer *Kerry McNabb – engineer *John Williams – art direction *Gail Zappa – photography *Amy Bernstein – artwork, layout design *Barbara Isaak – assistant Chartshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Sheik_Yerbouti&action=edit&section=9 edit '''Album' - Billboard (North America) Category:1979 albums